


Porcelain doll

by Xplnjimin



Category: Billie Eilish (Musician), Classical Music RPF, SKAM (France), The Royal Romance (Visual Novel), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 18th Century, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Paris, Alternate Universe - Politics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anxiety Attacks, Ballroom Dancing, Broken Heart, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, France (Country), French Language, Happy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Dom/sub, Porcelain Doll - Freeform, References to Depression, Sad Ending, Slow Dancing, Strict, Versailles - Freeform, War, castle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xplnjimin/pseuds/Xplnjimin
Summary: You stepped all over me like I was a porcelain doll , and you broke me——18th century drama romance settingLight royalty core
Relationships: Florentine/Jayden





	1. The garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl living in the palace of versaillaise, a bit of her story but not too much

Chapter 1 - 

I hope you enjoy 

(๑′ᴗ‵๑)Ｉ Lᵒᵛᵉᵧₒᵤ♥

Swaying the light shimmers giving of sparkles from the light silky pink fabric with lace spouting out from the long sleeves attaching to her slim arms as hands glide across the light colored flowers varying from different pinks, reds and purples and the luscious green grass out of the way by a long path that forms many directions in the front garden of the palace that shimmers with light as the gold is given life by the sun like it was speaking, complementing the sun and how the day was moving by, a soft smile forms as her rose pink tinted lips give of a cheerful smile letting her teeth shine a bright pearl white that matches her fair skin. After strolling in the front garden for a while and losing track of time footsteps are heard against the small sandy pebbles that make the path, as she hears them she comes to a stop and slowly turns her head to face the person behind her only to see a butler as she looks at him with a hopeful young smile gracing her lips the butler gives off a light smile and bows she then bows in respect to him but he rushes for her to stop.

“ Madame you must not bow for me I am merely a butler” he softly announces

“ I know but I do respect you for your hard work... was there something you have to say” she says as if her voice glides And was one with the wind with her angelic tone and soft words

“ yes Madame, you were requested in the court room by your father” he smiles along with saying “This way if you please “ 

She smiles lightly as she heads off to the court room to see what awaits by her father.

Entering the hall of mirrors watching as the gold and white architecture mold together and fit like puzzle pieces bouncing back and forth through mirrors also get with the sunlight cascading through and reflecting from the mirrors making a pathway of light down the long hall floor and the chandeliers shining softly while her soft emerald green eyes look above onto the roof that is filled with gorgeous and dream like paintings with angles and more, the colors breaking through giving off a vibrant scene and drawing in ones eye, she hadn’t noticed she stopped and started staring as she heard the doors open she hushly walked down the hall as her dress was swaying and her feet tapping lightly on the floor making sound and once she enters the court room she sees her father and he gives off a big smile and opens his arms disregarding all the papers and people in the room which bring a bright smile to her face.

“ papa, you wanted to see me?” She questions with curiosity 

“Ah yes my dear, as it shall be your 18th birthday soon I will be holding a ball as it was your mothers dying wish and I know she would wish for it to be perfect so I will have maid and dress designers sent to you so that you shall pick a dress or get one made if you would wish it.” He says with a tint of sorrow but also a joyous grin 

Her face turns sorrowful but in aw and a light harmonious smile yet again graces her features as she pulls her father in for a hug and whispers “ thank you papa, thank you so much “

“ alright now my dear I should get back to work with these fine gentlemen so be on your way I’m sure the maids will have a surprise for you” he says smugly

As she steps back two paces she softly grabs the edges of her dress and curtsy’s to her father and other men in the room as they do the same and give smiles towards the young princess, walking out of the room back into the hall of mirrors she jumps up and let’s out a happy sigh while regaining her posture and walking towards the exit and to the grand staircase. As she walks up the grand stairs case her hands slowly linger along the railing taking faint steps as her eyes are guided towards the chandelier hanging in the middle as it is held by a golden chain, eyes soon wandering to the stone carved walls that have angles and wings even fruit on them reaching the end of the staircase and heading to the hall leading to her bed room she walk off sweetly.

Upon entering her room that was filled with light hitting the soft blue bedding and golden trimming on the walls and wallpaper she notices a black box encrusted with the royal symbol she opens the box carefully and when it opens she sees her mother’s jewelry set she wore on her wedding it was had a crown made of silver with a floral crystal design getting taller as it goes to the middle with diamonds embedded on all the different shapes of leaves and circles and flowers and then earrings underneath with flower at the base and a leaf stem with little leaf on it all covered in silver and gold, then under a necklace with Dimond circles leading to the middle then it springs out with flowers and leaves ever so beautifully covered in silver and diamonds marking a whole set.

Her fingers tenderly graced over the jewels one by one as she remember when she was little spending all the time with her mother in the garden chasing each other laughing, having picnic, reading together in the library, watching plays and hearing music together, listening to her mother sing her to sleep with her angelic voice spreading across the room without noticing she started humming the song her mother use to sing and she felt a single tear run down her cheek from remember her and how much she missed her and wished she was here with her to celebrate her 18th, but she was grateful for what she had and the memories she had of her mother witch always made her happy, she was taught to be a gentle kind and caring person she took much inspiration from her mother who was like a dove so beautiful and pure hearted she wiped away the tear that fell and slowly closed the black box picking it up and placing it upon the dresser and walking over to her bed laying down and staring up at the ceiling remembering dancing with her mother and father she slowly drifted off to sleep and her lashes closed softly and went into a dreamy state of mind leaving the reality behind.


	2. perfect dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> getting the perfect dress for the ball

chapter 2

\---

The curtains get pulled open lightly by the maids as her eyes flutter open from the brightness the bedroom walls coated in a ray of early morning sun shining and reflection off of each other the puffy blue bedding gets rumpled as she moves trying to get away from the sun light that was disturbing her sleep and dreams before she can go to cover her face with a soft pillow that's filled with feathers a little voice comes from her maid that is dressed in a whites undergarment dress and black apron over the top to stop it from getting dirty and staining the white cloth.

she speaks softly 'Madame, you must get up now the dress makers arrive in around 2 hours so will need to get ready''

'' if you insist, but i had the most wonderful dream i shall tell you about it if it wont burden you'' she questions

'' of course I would love to hear it Madame'' she responds happily

As her feet touch the stone cold floor she moves the puffy bedding out of the way and when she stands up the nightgown falls lowly along the floor while she walks to her closet to pick out the dress she will wear for the day, white the wardrobe doors open eyes skim the closet in fascination of hat dress will be worn as all the colors stand out brightly her hand skims the fabrics of each dress in wonder of what she will wear her hand lands on a beautiful dress embroidered with vines of pink flowers on green stems flowing all over the silk like fabric while the front part has a little bit of lac woven into it with little jewels. '' this one, i shall wear this one today '' she says with a smile gracing her lips the maids nod as they take the dress out carefully and walk to the dressing room while getting other garments like the corset stockings white shoes with a bow that's made of silk.

after getting dressed and ready for the day they all exit the dressing room entering the now cleaned bedroom with the bed made and all cleaned up she steps over to the window where the sun is shining brightly and once she is fully submerged with sunlight her dress glows as the sun reflects its light making the creamy white fabric stand out amongst all in the bedroom she pats down her dress smoothing out the fabric and heads to the dinning room to eat breakfast while walking into the dinning hall that's lavished in golden trim along the walls and white woodwork and angle carved into the celling that's surrounding beautifully painted blue white faded clouds temples and angels sitting on clouds looking over at each other while three large crystal chandelier's hanging from the roof while the long wooden carved table sits in the middle of the room covered by a bright red table cloth embroidered with golden swirls and white lace hanging around the edges, she looks at the head of the table to find a ''pain au chocolat'' and hot black tea with no milk or sugar set beside it with a fancy silver fork and knife so she sets down to eat her breakfast.

after eating breakfast in the dinning hall while walking down the hall to go to the garden full of roses she hears a carriage approach the entrance and notices that it must be the dress designers as some time has pasted so she heads to the front entrance where they will be arriving after standing for a minute or two she hears her father coming down and he stand next to her and smiles to her then his head turns to face the people exiting the carriage, they walk forward and stand at the steps as the dress makers bow to them and then her and her father lightly bow their head in respect and she watches as their helpers bring out 4 large boxes which she is assuming is full of all the clothing and lushes fabrics to make dresses and already made ones.

'' Your majesty, princess I hope all has been well for you and happy early birthday princess'' the lady dressed in a plain red dress with white spouting from the sleeves and collar while the others behind her smile sweetly wearing all a neutral beige color with white spouting from the same places, they all walk back into the palace while her father explains what they are needed for but she is zoned out looking out through the windows and at the blue baby birds getting feed by their mother. '' come on dear you don't want to miss out on getting you dress made now do you? '' her father say to wake her from her mesmerized state ''no i don't '' she reassures her father with a short smile. after walking to her room to get the dress designed and her father left to attend to political duties the boxes are getting brought into her room and set up to pick anything from and make her dream dress. '' now princess what type of fabrics are you looking for or would you like a dress that has already been made'' Madame houde say, which you learned was the name of the lady in red '' i would like to start it from scratch a dress in honor of my mother'' she says confidently but dimly Madame houde nods her head knowingly and lets her go on to speak of what dress she wants to get made. '' I dreamt I was walking down our gardens at night lit by the moon and dancing to music while wearing a dark silky blue gown that had flowers and swirls engraved throughout the fabric with short sleeve shoulders and a low neck, the corset had a sparkly black fabric surrounding the outline of it near the waist and the lose half moon shaped fabric accent at the top, it was so beautiful I could see my self dancing at the ball in it, it was the dress my mother wore when she first met my father but it was burned down in the cottage when she was on a small trip to visit her brother and where she passed away so I would like to recreate it and wear it'' she goes on fondly '' we have just the right material to do that, ill get my colleges to start up a drawing that's to you satisfaction and get your measurement, then we will get the dress made before the ball and your birthday'' Madame houde says kindly while the princess just nods in agreement as they are getting everything they need to make the dress.


End file.
